Ginny's Best Christmas
by Ghost Mommy Lady
Summary: This is just a theory of mine about the ending of Ginny and Harry's relationship.


_This story takes place after the potential events of Book 7. It is based on the facts from the other books, most recently HBP. As always, Harry Potter and all related characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling._

_Lyrics are from "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson and "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. The lyrics are copyrighted to their particular writers and the musicians that originally performed them._

Ginny Weasley stared out at the thick pile of snow, her usually cheerful face a somber mask. Hermione Granger, who had come to stay with the Weasleys in preparation for her wedding to Ginny's older brother Ron, walked over and put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you have to ask?" Ginny said heavily, and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "It's been a year, Hermione. You'd think he'd have come back by now."

"He was hurt a lot by that last battle, Ginny," Hermione said gently. "You almost died, and I _know_ that really shook him. I think that's what finally drove him to use the Avada Kedavra curse on Voldemort. That, and the news that he'd murdered Narcissa Malfoy in front of Draco just because she was trying to protect him. I think it reminded him of _his_ mother's sacrifice for him." Hermione looked at the younger girl. "Speaking of Draco, have you heard from him lately?"

"He and Pansy got married a couple months ago," Ginny said. "They're still trying to rebuild Malfoy Manor." She sighed. "He also asked me if I'd seen his father recently."

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"That I hadn't seen him since the end of the war, which is sort of the truth," Ginny said.

"Why doesn't Mr. Malfoy want Draco knowing where he is?" Hermione asked.

"Because he doesn't want to interfere in Draco's new life," Ginny said. "He's also a little worried that Draco won't react well to the fact that he's got a new girlfriend. After all, it's only been two years since Narcissa died."

"I think Draco would understand," Hermione said. "He's a lot different from the slimy, snarky little git he was at Hogwarts."

"Oh, he's still a snarky git," Ginny told her. "The war just opened his eyes to the fact that his way of doing things wasn't the best way after all." She tilted her head to one side. "So, how are Remus and Celeste doing?"

Hermione, after the war's end, had gotten a job as a mediwitch at Saint Mungos. She worked very well with those traumatized by the war, often tending those that were victims of the Cruciatus Curse, Memory Charms, and those recovering from the Imperius Curse. After Tonks was killed, Remus Lupin very nearly went insane. It was only the reappearance of his first wife – and that was a major shock to everyone, that he even _had_ a first wife – that kept him from killing himself. Later, the two of them were captured and tortured by Severus Snape and another Death Eater with the Cruciatus Curse. They'd both managed to keep their sanity, but they were still struggling to recover from the physical damage done by the torture spell.

"Celeste is so frail, I was really worried that she wasn't going to survive," Hermione admitted. "But she's recovering very well. Remus is back on his feet, but he won't leave her. I do know that they're both going to be released tomorrow, and that they're going to come to the wedding."

"That's good to know," Ginny said. "How many people are we actually expecting?"

"Who knows?" Hermione asked. "We haven't heard from everyone yet. Ron reckons it's because there are some that died that we don't know about. I just figure it's because people aren't sure they want to attend a wedding on Christmas Eve."

Ginny nodded, and returned to her mournful contemplation of the snow. Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnegan. Lee Jordan. Her brothers George and Percy. Padma Patil. So many people had died. To be fair, many had lived as well. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, to name two that Ginny personally cared for. In fact, the newly married Longbottoms were coming to Christmas at the Burrow that year. Neville's grandmother wasn't pleased, but Neville had uncharacteristically stood up to her and gotten his way. Luna's father, the former editor of the Quibbler, had been killed by Death Eaters only a few days before Voldemort's fall.

"Ginny!" She looked up and saw her mother's anxious face.

"Yes, mum?" she called as Hermione headed back upstairs to finish packing. Ron and Hermione were getting married on Christmas Eve. After the Christmas celebrations were over, they would be heading to their own little house in Hogsmeade. Ron would be starting his job as the manager of the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes after the new year. Ginny smiled at the thought of the shop the twins and their friend Lee Jordan had opened four years earlier. She realized her mother had said something, but she'd completely missed it. "I'm sorry, mum. I'm really distracted today. What did you say?"

"I just wanted to know if you were still planning on going into Diagon Alley to finish your shopping," Mrs. Weasley said. She limped over to Ginny. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, mum," Ginny said. "I was just thinking. And yes, mum, I am going into Diagon Alley. Did you want me to get something while I was there?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'd like you to drop by the joke shop and remind Fred and Verity that we're having lunch early on the 24th, and that they need to be here before noon."

"Right, mum," Ginny said. She got up and pulled on her cloak. "Anything else?"

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes, dear. I actually _do_ need you to pick something up for me. I put your dad's Christmas gift on order and I just remembered I got the owl about it this morning."

"I'll pick it up before I go to the joke shop," Ginny promised. Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny the letter and a small sack of coins before limping back into the kitchen. Fleur and Charlie's wife Milica, also a dragon fanatic, were in the kitchen helping with dinner. Ginny managed a small smile at memory of the shocked look on her mother's face when Charlie had come in, telling them all he'd gotten married a year ago but hadn't informed his family because it was a spur of the moment affair. Ginny knew her mother was planning a big party for Charlie and Milica for their anniversary. So did Charlie, who was dealing with it with his usual good graces. Milica was just amused by the managed chaos that was life in the Weasley house.

Ginny tucked her wand into her belt and her purse into her pocket before heading out the door. She walked down to the end of the garden path, closed her eyes, turned on the spot, and with a gut wrenching lurch Apparated to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. She pulled out her wand and tapped the brick that opened the archway into Diagon Alley and walked through.

Everywhere she looked there were signs of the season. Brightly colored banners and lights shone in all the shop windows. People were dressed in their festive best, and were chattering gaily with each other. Only a year before, these same people would have slunk in, purchased their items, and slunk out again without doing anything more than give their fellow shoppers a fearful look.

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" Ginny turned around, drawing a blank as she stared at a brown-haired woman. "You are Ginny, right?"

"Lavender?" Ginny asked, finally putting a name to the thin face. "Lavender Brown?"

"I'm Lavender Finnegan these days," Lavender said, her eyes full of pain. "Seamus and I got married a month before –." She stopped.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I didn't know you two were married."

Lavender managed a ghost of a smile. "It's all right," she said. "We didn't really make a huge deal out of it. So, are Ron and Hermione still getting married on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes they are," Ginny said. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"I was thinking about it," Lavender said. "It would be nice to see some old friends again." There was a faintly curious look in Lavender's eyes, and Ginny suspected that the older girl was wondering the same thing everyone else was.

"No one's heard from Harry since he went into hiding after the last battle," Ginny said quietly. "I think Ron and Hermione know where he is, but they're not telling. Even if they _don't_ know where he is, they have Hedwig. Harry's snowy owl can find him anywhere."

"I remember," Lavender said sadly. "Seamus thought she was one of the most beautiful birds he'd ever seen." She shook her head. "Finishing up your Christmas shopping, then?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I also have to pick up my dress robes, and remind my brother and his wife that they have to be at the house before noon on the 24th."

"Well, I won't keep you," Lavender said. "I just wanted to say hello, and to talk to someone who _wouldn't_ tell me how heroic my husband was." The last was said bitterly.

"Believe me, Lavender, I think Seamus was very heroic," Ginny said. "But so were the others who faced off against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I don't think any of us were any more heroic than the others."

"At least you're more sensible than most of the rest of the wizarding world. I'll see you at the wedding," Lavender said. She gave Ginny a sad wave before Disapparating.

Ginny made her way to Madam Malkin's shop and picked up the dress robes she was going to be wearing to the wedding, and for the party afterwards. She went to Flourish and Blots and picked up the books her mother had ordered for her father. She wandered through the dusty shelves and picked out a few more books to give to Ron and Hermione as a combination wedding and Christmas present.

Then she headed down the street, intending on going straight to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Something in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies stopped her, though. It was a glittering Snitch with crystal wings. The sign to the right of it stated it was a clock, that every hour would release a pea-sized golden snitch. If you could catch the little Snitch, it would shower you with golden glitter. Ginny giggled at the thought of just how much fun Harry would have had with it. On a whim, she ducked into the shop and purchased it. She then went to her brother's shop.

Fred was still gamely going on with business as usual, though Ginny could tell that it was really hard for him to do so. His wife Verity, one of the witches that worked in the shop, smiled when Ginny walked in. "Fred, you've got a special customer," she called over her shoulder as she helped a couple of teenage wizards with their purchases.

"Right you are, Verity," came Fred's muffled reply. "I'm coming." His whole face lit up when he saw his younger sister. "Ginny! How are you?"

"Cold," Ginny said, smiling in spite of herself. "It's snowing again, did you know?"

"Hadn't noticed," Fred said wryly, looking out the window at the fat flakes drifting down. "Fancy a cup of tea? I've got a bit of time for a break, if Verity doesn't mind." Verity waved her hand and Ginny and Fred headed up to the small flat above the shop that had, for three years, been Fred and George's home.

"So, how's business?" Ginny asked, setting aside her cloak.

"Booming," Fred said. "We're making a good profit this season. How about you? Have you figured out what you're going to do now?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm going to take the Magpies' offer," she said. "I love flying and I can tell you the idea of playing Seeker is better than dealing with the patients at Saint Mungos."

"Excellent," Fred said, handing her a steaming cup.

Ginny poured a bit of cream and sugar in before taking a small drink. "Mum sent me to remind you and Verity to be at the house before noon," she told him.

Fred sighed. "She still doesn't trust me to remember, does she?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "She's gotten really excited about the wedding. Half the time I think she forgets I still live at the Burrow. I _know_ what's going on, and she _still _tells me a hundred times a day."

Fred smiled, but the smile faded. "So, how _are_ you doing?"

Ginny put her cup down. Lately, Fred was the only member of her family – prospective _or_ actual – that she could talk to. "Honestly? I'm not doing so well."

"I didn't think you were," Fred said. "Still having nightmares?"

Ginny nodded. "At least I don't wake up screaming anymore," she said. "I was getting tired of having mum and Hermione come running in every time."

"Did Ron and Hermione send him an invite to the wedding?" Fred wanted to know.

"I know they sent Hedwig off," Ginny told him. "But I don't know if it was to Harry. They've been using her for the post since Pigwidgeon doesn't do well in the cold." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Of all of her family, these days at least, she was closest to Fred. He knew what it felt like to lose half your soul. To her, that's what the loss of Harry felt like.

"Well, I hope he does come," Fred said. "It'd do him good to see something good come out of this war."

"Well, I'd better be off, Fred," Ginny said. "Mum will be getting worried."

"See you on Christmas Eve," Fred told her. She hugged him again, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She hurried out the door and down the stairs. She waved to Verity as she dashed out of the store. Once she was in the clear, Ginny Apparated back to the Burrow.

"Gracious, Ginny, where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her daughter walked into the house.

"In Diagon Alley," Ginny said. "Where else? I talked to Fred and Verity, mum. They'll be here on time."

"Good," Mrs. Weasley said. "Did you pick up what else I asked?" Ginny's father was sitting at the dining room table.

"Yes mum," Ginny assured her. "I'm going to go put up my new dress robes."

"Just tuck all of that up in your closet, Ginny, until I can get to it," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Right, mum," Ginny said. She dashed off up the stairs, pausing only long enough to let Fleur – her brother Bill's wife – pass her on the stairs. Fleur gave her a warm smile before rejoining everyone else in the kitchen.

Ginny put everything away, taking a few minutes to wrap all of the gifts. She paused as she wrote Harry's name on the gift tag. It was still so hard to believe she might never see him again. She tucked his gift into the back of the closet and changed out of her winter things. She went back downstairs so she could help with dinner.

The day of the wedding arrived. Ginny woke up with a heavy heart. She knew she should be thrilled that Ron and Hermione were getting married, but she couldn't help but wish that she could be attending the wedding on the arm of Harry Potter. "Ginny, are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Yes mum," Ginny sighed. "I'm getting up."

"Fleur and Hermione are in the bathroom now," Mrs. Weasley said. "You want to come down and have your breakfast now, or do you want to pile in with the girls?"

"I'll wait until they're done," Ginny said. "So long as you make the boys promise to wait until I'm done before they come bursting in."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I'll make sure they behave themselves," she said.

Ginny got up and wrapped a worn, green robe around her threadbare nightgown. She walked down the stairs and settled into place at the table. Bill, who was already downstairs, handed her a plate of eggs and sausage. "Toast, Ginny?" he asked.

"Thanks, Bill," Ginny said. He handed her a piece of toast and passed her the marmalade pot.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Mildly depressed, but that's the norm for me these days," Ginny said with a weak smile. "I'm fine, Bill. Really."

"Ok, little sister," Bill said, ruffling her hair fondly. "Oi, I thought you two weren't getting dressed up until later!"

Fleur and Hermione had entered the room. Both were dressed in nice clothing, though not near as fancy as what they'd all be wearing shortly. Ginny suddenly felt very awkward.

"I've got the bathroom next," Ron began.

"Oh no you don't," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "Ginny's got the bathroom next."

"Hermione, when we get our own place," Ron began.

"It already has two bathrooms, Ron," Hermione said gently. "And a very big bedroom. It's really a very nice house, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ron said. He was very pale and he seemed very nervous.

"It'll get better after the ceremony, Ron," Bill assured him. "Trust me."

"Right," Ron said. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure," Bill said. Ginny quickly finished her breakfast and ran back up to the bathroom. Ginny bathed and pulled on a clean set of robes. She braided her long red hair into a single plait down the back. Just as she left the bathroom, Milica dove in.

"Getting ze bathroom before ze boys is a priority in zis house, isn't it?" Milica asked in passing. Ginny laughed and nodded. Milica smiled at her before closing the door.

Ginny came back down the stairs. "Gin, you look fabulous," Charlie said, handing her a mug of tea.

"Thanks," she said. "Milica's got the bathroom now, Ron." She'd seen him start to get up.

"Oi, what's a bloke got to do to get the bathroom?" Ron demanded.

"Get up a lot earlier," Charlie said with a laugh. He was already cleaned up and dressed as well. Hermione laughed, and breakfast ended on a positive note.

Neville and Luna came a few hours later. Neville was going to help set up the massive pavilion that was going to be used to hold the wedding, while Luna joined the rest of the girls in getting ready for the huge event.

"Let's do hair first," Verity said. She and Fred had actually arrived well before noon, joining the family for breakfast. "That always takes so long. We can charm it into place so the styles won't fall apart."

"That sounds good," Hermione said. She was very pale and her hands were shaking slightly.

Fleur did Hermione's hair while Verity did Ginny's. Then Ginny turned around and did Milica's while Fleur helped Verity. Then Verity and Milica put Fleur's hair up. The styles were charmed into place, and the girls turned to their cosmetics. When they finished their faces, the girls followed Hermione into her room. Her mother was waiting for her, looking a little uncomfortable. Mrs. Granger was a Muggle, and a lot of the stuff that the girls all took for granted was a bit overwhelming for her.

The girls helped Mrs. Granger lace Hermione into her wedding dress. They put on the goblin made tiara that Ron's great-aunt Muriel had let her borrow and hooked her veil over it. "You look amazing, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said. "You girls better go get changed." The others vanished. "Ginny, can you stay a minute?"

"Sure," Ginny said. "It won't take me long to pull on my stuff." The others left the room, and Mrs. Granger headed down to speak with Mrs. Weasley. "Ginny, we got a note back from Harry."

"He's not coming," Ginny stated. It wasn't a question. She'd already known that this was going to happen.

"He says that he'll try, but he's been pretty ill lately and he just doesn't know if he'll be up to coming," Hermione explained.

"Right," Ginny said. "Well, I'd better get a move on."

"Ginny, he also sent a personal message for you," Hermione said, handing her a small sealed piece of parchment.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said. She hurried out of the room and changed into her dress robes. Then, since she had a few minutes, she broke the seal and opened the letter.

'_Ginny,_

_I know that you're going to be very upset with me for not coming to Ron and Hermione's wedding. I really will try, but I've had double pneumonia for the last month and it makes breathing very difficult._

_Ginny, I really don't know how to say what I'm thinking right now. I'm afraid if I send this straight to you, you'll just throw it away without reading it. That's why I sent it to Hermione. But I just had to tell you that I do still love you. I don't know if you still love me._

_Maybe, if I'm well enough to come to the wedding, we can talk about this in person. If not, I promise I'll come to your first match. Ron told me you made Seeker on the Magpies. Well done, sweetheart. I'll be cheering the loudest for you._

_All my love,_

_Harry'_

Ginny burst into tears. She buried her face in her arms and sobbed for several minutes. Finally, she looked up. She used her wand to fix the mess made of her face and her dress. After making sure everything was ok, she headed out.

The ceremony was a blur to Ginny. She couldn't focus on what was going on. Lucky for her, all she had to do was stand in one place with a small bunch of white flowers. When everyone started cheering, she realized that Ron and Hermione were kissing and the ceremony was over. All of Hermione's bridesmaids tossed their bouquets out in front of the new couple. The flowers were loose, and they fell to the ground in random places. Ron and Hermione led the procession out of the first pavilion and into the second. There, the feast prepared by the Weasley women was waiting.

Ginny poked at her food, unable to muster up the energy to eat. "Mum, it's feeling a bit stuffy in here," she finally whispered. "I'm going to get a bit of air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said. "Try not to stay outside too long, dear. It's really cold."

"Yes, mum," Ginny said. She slipped out of her chair and out of the tent.

The wind had picked up since they went in to the feast. It was bitterly cold, and to her bare shoulders it felt like tiny knives were being driven into her flesh. She didn't care. She just stood there, her soft curls dancing across her face and the back of her neck.

Ginny stood outside until her bare flesh became numb. "Shouldn't you be inside?" a voice rasped just behind her.

Ginny whipped around, her hand going to the area of her arm where her wand was strapped. "H-Harry?" she gasped.

She was suddenly enveloped in a large cloak, pressed up against a warm chest. "I said I'd try to come," Harry told her. "I couldn't make it to the ceremony, but I hope I'm not too late for the feast."

"No," Ginny said. "It only just started." She looked up at him. "You sound awful."

"Actually, I'm perfectly healthy," Harry told her. "My voice just got trashed by all my coughing."

"Well, you of all people should be inside," Ginny said.

"I'll go in if you will," Harry told her.

"Mum's probably going to be getting anxious anyway," Ginny admitted.

"Come on then," Harry said, keeping an arm around her as they walked into the pavilion.

"Harry!" Hermione practically flew across the room. She hugged him close. "How are you?"

"Oh, my voice is gone but other than that, I'm perfectly fine," Harry told her in his ragged voice. "Sorry I missed the ceremony. I sort of overslept."

Hermione laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh don't be silly, Harry. I'm just glad you could be here at all," she said.

"Me too, mate," Ron said, coming up and putting an arm around his wife's waist. He took Harry's arm with the other hand. The two old friends smiled at each other. "I think we might have an empty seat next to Ginny, if you don't mind sitting with my parents too."

"That's fine," Harry croaked. "I need to have a word with your dad anyhow."

Ginny led the way back to the table. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry tightly before conjuring up another plate for him. Food was passed back and forth and soon Harry was tucking into a plate piled high with many of his favorite foods. He spoke very little, and only to Mr. Weasley. What he said seemed to surprise him, and Ginny wondered idly as she ate her dinner what Harry and her father were discussing.

After everyone finished eating, the tables were cleared away and the pavilion was cleared for dancing. Several musicians took up their places and Ron and Hermione stepped out onto the floor alone. The song was a sweet one, full of hope and good wishes for the newly married couple. Ginny didn't know the lyrics, as this was a Muggle song that Hermione had specifically requested, but it was still beautiful. Seeing Ron and Hermione dancing together brought tears to many eyes.

As the song ended, the dance floor filled with other guests joining the newlyweds. After a few songs passed, Harry slipped into place beside Ginny. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

Ginny smiled. "I'd love to," she said. He took her hand and led her out onto the floor. The song began, and Ginny realized it was another of Hermione's Muggle songs. As she and Harry began to move in time to the music, Ginny heard the lyrics and realized they fit so perfectly with the moment.

_If I told you it was all meant to be,_

_Would you believe me_

_Would you agree_

_It's almost that feeling that we met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Everything changes but beauty remains_

_Something so tender_

_I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming but till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever_

_And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this _

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all_

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For the moment like this_

_Some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh Oh like this_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Oh like this_

When the song ended, Harry took Ginny to one side. "Ginny, did Hermione give you my letter?" Harry asked softly.

"She did," Ginny said. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Then I have to ask this," Harry said, and his face looked very pale and he was trembling slightly. "Ginny, do you still love me?"

Ginny looked him in the eye. "Harry, I never stopped loving you," she told him, her voice cracking a little. "Even after everything that happened, I couldn't. Mum told me I should move on. Even Hermione said that it might be better if I just gave up and found someone else because she didn't know if you'd ever recover from that last battle. But…but I just couldn't do it. I loved you too much to give you up, and I believed in my heart that even if you didn't realize it, that maybe, just maybe, you still loved me."

Harry wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her in close. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then, Ginerva Weasley," he said and Ginny groaned a little at the use of her first name. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny blinked. "Oh Harry!" She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him fiercely. "Of course I will."

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny in for another kiss. Another song started and Harry led her out onto the floor. Ginny smiled. Once again, Hermione's Muggle music seemed to fit the mood perfectly.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

"I love you, Ginny," Harry whispered.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny replied. She leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arms wrap even tighter around her. Even though they were in the middle of a group of family and friends, for one moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Ron and Hermione, who were dancing nearby, smiled delightedly at this sight.

Christmas morning dawned bright and clear. Ginny sat up and smiled at the pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Before she opened hers, however, she popped out of bed and looked into her closet. As she'd hoped, her present for Harry – who was now sleeping up in Ron's room while Ron and Hermione slept in Fred and George's old room – was gone. The House Elves that the professors at Hogwarts had sent to help out must have retrieved it and put it in his room for her.

Ginny returned to her stack of presents, tearing into them with the same joy and delight of a child. Tears filled her eyes as she opened her first present – a beautiful set of earrings in the shape of Snitches from Ron and Hermione. Then came Fred and Verity's gift of one of the most beautiful chess sets Ginny had ever seen. Charlie and Milica had given her a pair of dragon hide Seeker's gloves. Bill and Fleur gave her a broomstick servicing kit. Her parents had gotten her _Quidditch Through the Ages, World Famous Seekers: Past and Present, _and _The Magpies: A History of an Underdog Turned World Champions._ Neville and Luna had given her a chess board to match her new chess set. Finally, she put aside all her gifts and stood up. She nearly tripped over the last one, which was lying on the floor.

It was no stretch of the imagination to realize it was a broomstick. Ginny saw the note on it. "'_Ginny, love, I thought you could use this. Those old Cleansweeps just don't quite have the speed or agility that you need. All my love forever and always, Harry.'"_ Ginny tore the wrapping off and just stared. In her lap was the latest model of the Firebolt. "Oh, Harry," Ginny breathed. "Thank you."

Ginny got dressed and put on her Snitch earrings. She tied her long red hair up in a ponytail and scampered down the stairs. She was caught in a powerful hug as she reached the bottom. "You know, that's going to be a lot of fun to play with," Harry told her after giving her an affectionate kiss.

Ginny grinned. "And now I don't have to worry about the other teams' Seekers missing the Snitch because they're laughing too hard at me," she said. Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two of them walked into the kitchen together for breakfast.

"Ginny, thank you for the books," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron added. "They're actually books that even I'll like."

"That's why I bought them, you silly git," Ginny said with a laugh. She knew her whole family was watching her. This was the happiest they'd ever seen her, and it made their Christmas all that much brighter.

After breakfast, Hermione and the other ladies helped Mrs. Weasley clean up. Hermione and Ron sent all the rest of their belongings to their new house. As they were getting ready to leave, Harry stopped them. "I have one more present to give Ginny, and I think you ought to stick around to see this," he told them quietly. Ron and Hermione grinned and nodded.

Harry walked up to Ginny, with the rest of the Weasley family looking on. "Ginny, I know I asked you this last night, but I want to ask you again," he began. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Ginny blushed a furious scarlet as he opened the box. She gasped. A delicate band made of braided yellow and white gold glittered on a dark blue velvet background. A pair of emeralds glittered on either side of a rich, blue sapphire. He pulled the ring out and held it out to her. Ginny slipped the ring onto her finger. "Of course I'll marry you, Harry," she said. Harry's kiss was gentle and sweet, and Ginny's heart soared as her family cheered. Here, at last, was Ginny's dream come true.


End file.
